


Finding Nemo...I mean Peter

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beach balls, Gen, M/M, Peter Is Three, Prompt Fic, Swimming, hot days, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: It's hot and also Peter's first day at the pool.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Finding Nemo...I mean Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solar_celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/gifts).



> For the beautiful solar_celeste 💕💕💕

“Nooo,” Peter growled as Papa tried to put a pair of shorts on him. “Nooo,” he shrieked when Papa didn’t listen. 

“Oh I know Petey Bird,” Steve cooed thinking that Peter just didn’t like getting dressed like every other day. 

See the problem was that it was one of those hot and humid days where everything was hot and everything made it worse. And getting dressed to go to a party was not on Peter’s to do list. And Papa didn’t realize that it was 92° weather with 60% humidity because he ran cold due to being frozen for 70 years. It just felt like a nice day to him, but his poor three years old was _hot_. 

“You ready?” Tony came in and asked. He was dressed in a fitted grey suit with a silk red tie and black shoes. 

Steve picked Peter up and put him on his hip. “Grumpy pants is, but I’m not.”

Tony took Peter and gave a pout to mimic Peter’s. “Why you grumpy Mister grumpy pants?”

“Off,” Peter said and tugged at his on grey shirt. 

Tony waltzed out of the nursery. “Nah, I think we’re going to leave that on for now.”

******

“No!”

Bruce flinched at the cry that Peter let out when his uncle had stopped him from taking off his shoes and ultimately his pants. 

“Now that wasn’t nice little one,” Thor said as he took a seat at the party and plopped Peter on his lap. 

The party was for the return of Thor and Bruce from Asgard. They had to help figure some things out with Thor’s younger brother, Loki. Loki had said that he was being mind control just like he had control Barton and the other men, with the mind stone, or at the time, the scepter. 

Everyone was talking and Bruce had missed Peter so he had taken from Natasha. Peter had gotten one of his mini black dress shoes off when Bruce put it back on. 

And now Uncle Thor had him. Peter tried again at his shoes. And pants. 

Thor chuckled as the toddler managed to take off both shoes and was struggling with his pants. Thor saw no problem with Peter running around in his undergarments seeing as on Asgard most young ones didn’t wear clothes until age 5. That’s when they had to start school and most of them didn’t like clothes either. 

“Thor!” Bruce admonished before he burst out laughing. Peter was currently all the way naked and _loving_ it. 

Peter squealed and ran away. He was small and could wiggled under tables and chairs. He was so close to the big cake that was on the main table. It was BIG and Peter could practically _smell_ the chocolatey layers. 

“Got ya,” Steve said as he scooped Peter up and his boy shrieked. 

Peter leaned over in his Papa’s arm and giggled with joy. He was leaning upside down with Daddy came up with a smile. _Daddy looked funny upside down._

“Havin’ fun?” Tony asked Peter as he handed Steve the discarded underwear. He also figured that it was close enough to bedtime to put him in pjs too. Captain America, it was cute. 

“Hot,” Peter whined. 

“Hot?” Steve asked as he laid the boy on the ground and put the underwear on. He didn’t get an answer as Peter was busy looking at Sam’s shoes. He was close to pulling on the shoelace when Steve tickled him to get him to stop. 

“You want some cake?”

“Yeah,” Peter chirped. 

******

Tony groaned. Peter was usually a good sleeper, but this was the third time he had cried. He sighed and got out of bed. He only had to move the top sheet. It was too hot for actually blanket. Peter didn’t have a blanket in his bed and he was in his pjs and a pullup, now that it was bedtime. That was it, so why was he crying now. 

Tony went into the bedroom to see Peter just standing in the middle room with his stuffed Iron Man in one hand and crying. “Petey.”

“Daddy,” Peter took a step towards him then stopped and burst into more tears. 

Tony went over and picked him up, going over to the toddler bed and sitting in the open stop without the railing. After a bit of tired murmuring from Tony and hiccups from Peter, Tony laid Peter back down with his stuffy. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“Too hot, yucky,” Peter whined. 

“Ok, let’s try this,” Tony took off the onesie. 

“Pull up?” Peter pulled at the sides. 

“No, how about this. If you leave your pull up alone, we can go to the pool tomorrow,” Tony tried to sound excited even though he was tired. 

Peter was excited. He didn’t know what a pool was , but boy oh boy did Daddy sound excited. And it was exciting, when Daddy was excited. 

Tony smiled when Peter nodded excitedly. “No,” he laid Peter back down. “In the morning, right now it is bedtime. Here is Iron Man, now night night,” Tony gave the boy a kiss on the forehead before going back to bed. 

Oh Sweet Sweet Bed

******

“Daddy! Papa! Daddy!” Peter’s screaming was punctuated by grunts as he tried to climb up the tall bed frame. 

Steve groaned as he reached down to grab Peter and put him on the bed. He peeked an eye open. 6:35. 

_To early._

Steve heard a grunt come from Tony, presumably from Peter standing then sitting on him. He was just going to roll over and go back to bed when he remembered Tony had to go to work. The captain turned his head to see Peter about to poke Tony in the eye. “Hey,” Steve whispered.

Peter stopped and looked at Papa. Why were Daddy and Papa still sleeping? The sun was up and he was promised a pool if he left his diaper alone. He had left it alone and now wanted the pool. 

He crawled off of Daddy and crawled onto Papa’s chest. “Pool?”

Steve looked confused. “What about the pool?”

Peter laid down on Papa’s bare chest. “Hot.”

“Oh, how about we eat breakfast first.”

“Cheerweos!” Peter cheered as he got the requested meal. He was so into his breakfast that he didn’t see Daddy up and come into the kitchen. 

“Hey, I thought you were going to work?” Steve said.

“I canceled,” Tony shrugged and grabbed an apple. “I promised Petey bird the pool last night.”

“So that’s what he was talking about,” Steve got it now. Tony nodded along with him, laughing at the face Steve gave him. 

“Uh’ Sam!” Peter ran as fast as he could into his uncle’s legs. 

Sam smiled and picked the boy up. “Wassup kiddo.”

“Pool,” he chirped. 

Sam gasped. “Is that why I have your swimsuit?” he held up a plastic bag with a swimsuit and swim diapers in it. 

“Yeah,” Peter was _positive_ that whatever was in the bag was his.

“Yeah,” Sam parroted with a chuckle. Steve had realized that Peter had never gone swimming and needed a swimsuit.

“Thanks man,” Steve said with a bright smile as he took the bag. 

Sam put a wiggly Peter down. “No problem man. Bucky told me to tell you that he hopes you're not the one teaching the kid to swim because you can’t.”

Steve sent his friend a strongly worded text message after his better friend left. 

******

“Daddy!” Peter ran all over the house trying to find said parent. “Daddy!” “DADDY!”

“WHAT!” Tony shouted back as he came out of the bathroom. Peter ran up to him and held onto his face when he bent down. “Can I go potty in private?”

“I got Bwuce suit.”

“That would be a no,” Tony muttered as he followed the forever running boy in his hulk printed swim shorts. “Well hello,” he perked up when he saw Steve in his swimsuit. A _very shirtless_ Steve. 

Steve snorted as he folded a towel and put it in the bag. He felt Tony come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Tony’s hands didn’t stay on Steve’s waist for long. His hands trailed over Steve’s hips, his bare arms, his shoulders and his abs. So smooth and hairless.

Tony stood on his tippy toes to mouth at Steve’s ear lobe. He felt Steve’s breathing quicken. “God, i love y--”

“Papa! Pool!” Peter came, you guessed it, running in. 

“Bye bye privacy,” Tony muttered. 

Steve let out a laugh as he grabbed Peter and headed out. “You ready to go?” Peter cheered. “How about we go potty as Daddy gets changed.” 

Peter shrieked when he saw the pool. It was SO BIG! He started bouncing in Papa’s arms. “Pool, pool, pool.” And guess what! It echoes!

“Shh, “Steve said as he sat down on one of the lounging chairs. “We use our inside voices at the pool, ok Bubba.” Even though Peter nodded, Steve knew he wasn’t listening. 

Right besides the gym was an indoor water park, with a standard swimming pool for laps and a lazy river. It had a massive water slide to beat an actual water park and a smaller water slide for smaller humans such as Peter. All of the pools were at the right temperature of 84°. That may seem hot but when a human comes in contact with water, their bodies cool, so the 84° keeps the body from getting to cold from the water. 

All of this stuff and Peter gasped at all the beach balls. _So many colors!_ He ran over to the basket and opened the lid. _So many balls!_ He picked out to balls that could fit in his hands and ran over to Daddy and Papa who were watching him with big smiles. He ran over and handed Daddy the blue ball and Papa the pink one. 

“Thank you sweetie.”

“Oh, for me, thank you,” Steve gasped and took the ball. He placed it beside him on the chair as Peter continued to get all 20 small balls out of the basket and hand them to his parents. 

Peter was having a blast! Then he ran into a problem. Now there were only big balls left. He could do it. He grunted as he grabbed the ball. It makes a squeaky

noise as his fingers slipped a little. He turned around with a big smile as he showed his parents the prize he had. 

Then the ball fell out of his hands and into the pool.

“Oh no,” Tony cooed as he went over to a crying Peter. “Look, we’ll just go in the pool and get your ball.” He took the stairs into the pool with Peter in his arms. 

Peter had stopped crying when Daddy said that they were going to get his ball. He took a stuttered breath and wrapped his arms around Daddy’s neck as they went into the water. 

“See, just like a big bath,” Tony said in a calm tone when he realized as Peter’s little arms wrapped tighter the deeper they went. 

“Bath?” Peter said in an unsure tone. 

“Yeah,” Tony said as and grabbed the ball as they got closer. He had a small wave and let to carry the ball away. “Uh oh, get it, get it,” he leaned Peter over so the boy could grab it. 

Peter giggled when he went to grab the ball and it bobbed away and in the water. 

“Here, put these on before he gets to excited.” Tony waded to the edge of the pool and help Steve put pool floaties Peter. 

Peter didn’t like the floaties. They felt funny on his arms. 

“No,” Tony said sternly and stopped Peter’s hands. “We leave those on or we have to get out of the pool.”

Peter glared at Daddy for a minute then agreed. “Ball,” he pointed. 

For the next 15 minutes Peter and Tony played with the beach ball in the pool. Then Steve decided he had enough of the sidelines and joined his boys in the pool. 

“Cannonball!” he yelled and did a spectacular dive bomb into the pool. 

Peter shrieked when Papa got his hair wet and Daddy laughed. He couldn’t stop giggling at Daddy’s face. 

Tony saw Steve come up wiping his hair out of his eyes with a wide grin. He got a grin on his own face as Steve swam closer. 

“You wanna go see Papa?” He asked Peter with grin. 

Peter nodded and looked ready to be passed off to his other father. Tony held Peter in front of him with both hands and, Steve still not holding him yet, pushed Peter forward, propelling him unassisted through the water until he ended up in Steve’s arms.

The little boy’s eyes got wide at the sensation of floating on his own in the pool, and when Steve got a hold of him, Peter looked up at him with a questioning look.

“You wanna do that again?” Steve asked holding back a laugh at his look. 

Peter nodded, unsure. Peter felt himself propel through the water again this time, into Daddy’s arms. Daddy gasped when he ended up back in his arms. “Wow! Again?” Peter nodded. _This was fun!_

After playing “pass the Petey bird” for 6 rounds Peter got tired of being passed around. 

“You wanna go for a swim now?” Steve asked. 

_What had they been doing this entire time!_

“I think we should have a snack break first,” Tony said. And so they got out and went to the lounging chairs. He opened the black backpack and pulled a Ziploc baggie full of goldfish out. “Here we go,” he had to rummage to find an apple juice box. He put the straw in and handed it to a thirsty boy. 

The husbands let Peter eat his snack and watch an episode of Little Einsteins on Steve’s phone as they laid down on the lounging chairs with glasses of Ruinart Brut Blanc de Blancs. 

“Pool?” Peter asked once his goldfish were gone. 

“Potty first,” Steve said and carried a whining Peter to the bathroom and showers. It was a bit difficult to remove a partially dried swimsuit from a whining three year old, but Steve got the job done. And Peter _did_ have to pee.

After replacing the orange floaties. Steve set Peter on the end of the pool and took the stairs into the water. He turned around held out his arms for the boy. The scared boy. 

Peter shook his head at his Papa. He wanted to be held in the pool, not go in by his own. 

“Come on just like a bath remember,” Tony said as he sat on the ledge of the stairs. Peter shook his head again and went to his Daddy. His Daddy would hold him. 

“No, go to Papa,” Tony kept his arms crossed. 

Peter whined and stomped his little foot. _This was not how this was supposed to go._

“Just come here,” Steve said and wiggled his fingers. 

Peter kept an unsure look on his face as he took the first step into the pool. He held onto the railing with Papa’s coaxing. His breath quicken as he took the second step. The water was up to his thighs now. 

“Come on,” Tony coaxed and slid into the pool. Without the steps the water reached his stomach. 

Peter started to whine when he went down the third step. The water was up to his lower chest. And he still had one more step to go.

“One more step baby,” Tony said right besides Steve. “Jump, I’ll catch you.”

Peter took a deep breath and _jumped_.

Right into Daddy’s arms. 

“YAY!” Steve and Tony cheered and did a little dance. “You did it!”

Peter took a stuttered breath and wiped his watery eyes. Then he smiled. “I did it!”

“Yes you did!” Tony gasped and spun in a circle. Peter’s arms tighten around his neck until they stopped. “You did it, you did it!”

“Yeah,” Peter threw his hands up in the air with a squeal. 

“You wanna try something else?” Tony asked with a bright smile. “Go to Papa.”

Steve and moved about 6 feet away from the duo. To far for Tony to float Peter to him. Peter would have to kick a couple of times to get to Steve. And the floaties would keep his upper body above water. 

“Ready,” Tony did give Peter a little push. “Kick, kick, kick those feet.”

Peter kicked his feet really, _really_ hard and made it all the way to Papa. He took a deep breath when he made it, he may have been holding his breath. After a minute break in Papa’s arms, Peter want to go back to Daddy. This time it was Papa who told him to kick his legs. And he did really hard. 

It was Peter’s fourth time going between the men when the door to the pool opened. And Clint walked in, in bright neon purple swim shorts. 

“Alright Peter, time for you to find out how awesome water slides are with your even more awesome uncle!” 


End file.
